One In A Million
by Violetcookies31
Summary: You'll always hold a special place in my heart


**Author's Note:** This story sucks. I honestly just wrote this thing in less than a day. But I hope you guys like anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** Nothing besides my own characters and my plot belong to me.

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

I turned on my side to face him, "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Sasuke hadn't left?"

Naruto sighed and lifted his hand up, almost like he was reaching for the sky. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He finally turned to me, "Why are you asking about this now?"

I rolled over so I was once again on my back, "I don't know. I just find it kind of funny, you know? If Sasuke's family hadn't been killed, he wouldn't have left. And if he hadn't left you wouldn't have felt the need to become strong enough to bring him back."

He smiled sadly, "I never really thought about this." He placed his hand behind his head, "I feel like you're not telling me everything."

I stayed silent for a few minutes before answering, "When Sasuke left, I saw how hard you and Sakura were both working to get him back."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, "I've always felt like I'm not good enough."

"That's not true."

I reached and grabbed his hand, "Anyway, I want you to promise me something." I hesitated a bit before continuing, "I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always keep fighting for Sasuke."

I could tell that Naruto wasn't really sure what I was saying, but he squeezed my hand anyway. "I promise."

* * *

"You've changed."

"So have you," I answered.

There was a silence, and then he spoke again. "Where are the others?"

"They're not coming."

I could feel his stare on my back, "It's foolish for you to be out here on your own."

I laughed, "Not everything is about you, Sasuke." I turned to face him, "In case you haven't heard, I left Konoha a while back."

His eyes landed on the large cut I had on my arm, "You're hurt."

I rolled my eyes, "You sure have a thing for pointing out the obvious." My vision began to get blurry and I sat down on a rock nearby, "From what I can tell, your team in nowhere near here. So tell me then, why are you here?"

He looked at my arm once more before answering, "You should leave."

"Aww, don't tell me you're worried about me."

His eyes narrowed a bit, but he refused to , for a brief second I saw a flash of that scared little boy. The same one who had promised to make me his wife some day, the one who had said he wished to get revenge, even if he was unsure of what that meant.

"I wish things would have turned out differently for us," I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

I stood up, careful not to hurt my hand in the process. "Timing is always going to be an issue for us. But even so, I want to tell you something." I walked to him, and when I was close enough I reached out to touch his face, "Despite our differences, I'll always love you." I pulled his face closer to mine, connecting us in a short kiss. "Always and forever."

"Always and forever," he repeated, before bringing his lips to mine again.

* * *

 **(Years later)**

 **(Third Person POV)**

Ruby smiled as her child ran up to her, "Mommy, look!"

"It's beautiful, where did you find it?"

"She gave it to me," said the child, with a big smile on his face.

Ruby looked in the direction he was pointing in. Her smile quickly fell when she saw the girl standing only a few feet from her. However she quickly smiled again, not wanting to make them worry.

"And what might your name be?"

The girl took a step forward, "My name is Sarada."

Ruby shook her hand lightly, "I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you."

From the distance a shout could be heard and Sarada quickly smiled, "I have to go." She turned and gave them a small wave before running off.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Ruby shook her head, "Nothing, I just-" she stopped, not knowing what to say. "I'm just tired. Why don't you go pick your toys up?" The boy just nodded and went to get his small backpack.

* * *

"What were you doing all the way in the forest earlier?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"I was just trying to find something," Sarada answered. She stayed quiet for a minute before talking again, "Hey, mom?"

"What is it?"

Sarada shifted a bit in her seat, "Say, do you know anything about a lady called Ruby?"

Sakura quickly looked up, her eyes wandered to the other side of the table, where Sasuke was sitting. "Why do you want to know?"

It was no secret to Sakura that Ruby and Sasuke had a thing back in the day, that's why it worried her so much that he might try and go back to her.

"It's nothing….I just-I saw her earlier in the forest. I thought maybe you'd know who she was."

Sakura sighed, "She used to be our teammate." She looked at Sasuke again, "Sarada. Why don't you get ready for dinner?"

When the girl was gone Sakura turned to Sasuke, "What's going to happen now? Are you going to look for her?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he just stood up and walked to the door. "Don't wait for me, I'll be home late."

* * *

It was already morning and Sasuke still hadn't gone back home. He thought a walk would help him clear his head, but he was clearly wrong.

He kept walking around, until he heard the voice of a child, "What about this one?"

He heard no answer, so he began walking in the direction of voice. In the middle of the forest was a large space with many herbs, it was then that he saw a woman kneeling next to a child. The woman had long green hair, she also had a small tattoo on her back. He took a step closer to get a better view and realised why she seemed so familiar.

"Ruby."

At the mention of her name, the woman stood up quickly. When her eyes locked on his she took a step back. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Her child grabbed her hand, "Mommy, who is he?"

Sasuke looked down at the kid and narrowed his eyes. "Is he yours?"

Ruby nodded, "Look, Sasuke, I think you should leave."

Sasuke didn't have to be told twice, he quickly turned and walked the other way.

Ruby smiled sadly, looking down at her sleeping son before grabbing a piece of paper. She took a while before she began to write, and when she was done she place it near her bed.

When the sun rose and she was ready, she packed all her things and walked in the direction of the Uchiha Compound. She left her letter and walked away, knowing it was for the best.

When Sasuke got up and saw the letter he took it in and began to read it.

 _"Dear Sasuke,_

 _There are so many thing I want to tell you. However, I'm afraid now's not the time not the place for that._

 _To say seeing you shocked me, would me an understatement. I would ask you how you've been, but I can see life has been good. I know you had a daughter with Sakura, and I'm truly happy for you. She always was such a great person, I'm glad you found someone like her._

 _I know what you're thinking, and no. I'm not staying here anymore. I thought if I came back here I could live a happy life, but I'm afraid that's impossible when you're so close to me. As you might have seen, I have a son of my own. And while his father is no longer present, I must keeping doing everything in my power to ensure his well being._

 _Remember when I told you that our timing would never be right? Unfortunately that has proven to be right for so long._

 _For now, I must focus on my son having the best life I could ever give him._

 _I wish you the best, and I want you to remember that I'll always love you. Because our love is one in a million, Always and Forever._

 _Love, Ruby"_


End file.
